


The Great Cookie Capper

by OtterOuji



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterOuji/pseuds/OtterOuji
Summary: Upon finding her precious treasure was missing, the (self-proclaimed) Greatest detective Ruby Rose is on the cause.Day 6 Mystery for Week of Lancaster 2019





	The Great Cookie Capper

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a day late but at least it is up. Yay me. 
> 
> Imagine this as a Ruby Chibi skit.

Jaune walks into the dorm’s kitchen and finds a silver eyed red blur tearing the place apart. Ruby Rose was frantically combing through all the cabinets, emptying drawers, and making an utter mess of the fridge.

“Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?!”

“Uhh Hey Ruby. You alright?”

  
“AHHH No Jaune!” She screams. Her eyes frantic with concern. “My secret snack is missing. I hid them specifically so I could eat them later in peace, but I can’t find them anywhere.”  
  
“They have to be here somewhere then.” In truth, he had no idea what Ruby was looking for. “They didn’t just get up and walk away. . . Right?”  
  
“Jaune that’s it! Someone must have found my secret stash!”  
  
“. . . That’s not what I said.”  
  
In her excitement, Ruby leapt into the air. “Come on, we are going to get to the bottom of this _mystery_!” She turned towards the camera with an all-knowing smirk.

“Right . . . I just need to check on-“

“I’m going to go get the outfit! Sherlock Rose is on the case!” And with that statement, she zipped off in a cloud of dust leaving Jaune alone in the kitchen coughing on her dust cloud.  
  
\- Scene change. Ruby is dressed like Sherlock Homes with the hat, a magnifying glass and a tan tartan shawl that fell to her mid back. They are both in the kitchen and Ruby has just slapped a fake mustache onto Jaune –

“You know, he never actually wore a deerstalker.”  
  
“Hush you. Now find mama some clues!”

Ruby and a reluctant Jaune begin combing through the kitchen looking for clues. Ruby was the first one to come across a lead.

“Eureka!” Ruby picks up seemingly nothing and analyzes it with her magnifying glass. “A blond strand of hair. This could belong to none other than my arch nemesis! Yang has always been stealing my snacks for years. She must have snuck in here, knowing where I had hidden them. In her villainy she pilfered the pile of precious provisions. I can see it now:

A crisp morning, Yang walking into the kitchen and her stomach rumbles. She turns to the fridge to satisfy her hunger when lo, out of the corner of her eye she spots the cupboard. Remembering her numerous crimes, she sees no qualms about adding another to the long list. Grabbing my precious snack, she laughs manically before disappearing. The fiend. She will pay for her misdeeds.”

“Or that could me my hair. We are both blonds.” Jaune shakes his head, letting his golden locks sway in the nonexistent breeze.  
  
Ruby looks back and forth between Jaune and the short blond hair under her magnifying glass. Her cleverly crafted explanation crumbling to pieces.  
  
“I don’t think she did it Ruby. Yang has been working on her bike all day. Actually, we probably should make sure she takes a break.”

“But . . . well fine. It is too short to be Yang’s anyways.” She tosses it to the side, her magnifying glass at the ready for the next clue to pop up.

Next to the fridge, she finds a spilt box of baking soda, and in the baking soda a shoe print.

“Ah HA, another clue. Judging by the size and shape, I deduce this belongs to a woman. Late teens, with an appetite for EVIL.”

“Oh, that’s Nora’s.” The realization coming almost instantly to Jaune.

“How can you be so sure?”  
  
“You see the lightning bolt design in the center of the sole? Yeah that’s from Nora’s boots. I should know since I had that make on my side for a few days when Nora kicked me too hard in training. Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen her all day.”

Sound of a muted groan of pain, as if from a dying animal, resonates throughout the kitchen.

“Another clue! Come Dr. Arc, I smell treachery afoot.”  
  
“I’m not a doctor though. Ruby?!” Left there alone and dejected, Jaune walks after Ruby. He practically drags his feet.

They find Nora hiding in JNPR dorm room completely bloated. She looks like an inflated balloon. She is groaning about her full stomach.

“Ah HA! Caught you red handed. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Nora lets out an overly loud belch.

“Hmm a likely story.”

Jaune picks up an empty Box of Water Lilly sugar cookies before noticing several additional empty boxes littering the room.

“I guess we found who stole your cookies Ruby.”  
  
“Cookies? Jaune I wasn’t looking for a cookie thief.”  
  
“Besides those aren’t Rubies.” Nora rebuttals. “They’re Ren’s.”

“Nora, why did you eat fifteen boxes of Ren’s cookies?” Ruby dryly questioned. Slightly concerned she was able to finish them all off.

“Cause he said I couldn’t. And I said, ‘BET’. New personal record by the way.” Another groan escaped past the inflated woman’s mouth.

“We really need to sit down and talk about your binge eating bets one day. Wait, if you weren’t looking for cookies Ruby, then what have we-“ A timer on his scroll goes off. “OH NO! I hope I’m not too late!” Jaune speeds out of the room and down the hall.  
  
“Huh. What was that all about?” Ruby questions with her head poking out the door.  
  
Nora releases another belch.

-Scene change. Back in the kitchen. Ruby walking in to Jaune working off screen. –

“Jaune, why did you just run off like that? You’re supposed to be helping me find out who stole my-”

“And they’re done! Mamma Arc’s famous Strawberry cookies!” He displays a plate full of cookies decorated with shimmering red specs up high for all to see.

  
“Jaune, where did you get the ingredients for those cookies?”

“Well we had everything I needed in the house, except for the strawberries. But luckily I found a bunch . . .” His expression changes from one of glee to concern for his own wellbeing at the sudden realization. “These were your strawberries, weren’t they?”  
  
Ruby stares angrily at Jaune while nodding in confirmation. She walks over and snatches a cookie off his plate. She sniffs it. Inspects it with her magnifying glass determining that yes, it does indeed contain chopped up pieces of beautiful strawberries. HER strawberries. She takes a bit. Then another. Finally, she finishes the cookie; all while trying to look intimidating with crumbs on her lips.

“You’re safe this time Arc. But watch it.”

Ruby grabs a handful of cookies off the plate Jaune is holding before zipping off with her spoils. Her arm can be seen reaching back to sneak one last cookie off the plate. Jaune looks down at the now empty plate.  
  
“Sigh, guess I’ll make another batch.”  
  
Ruby zips back in and places a small kiss on his cheek before disappearing into a flurry of rose petals. Jaune smiles to himself as he rubs the spot where she kissed him.


End file.
